Welcome to the Jungle
by MissyMadness
Summary: X Closed For Now X
1. Hell's Gift-High School

**A/U: I am aware of all the several amounts of DBZ high school stories there are however, I like to add my own flavor to the mix so I hope you enjoy in spite of all that. This was made for an author I adore and hopefully he/she likes it. Natalya you may want to look into her awesome stories, If you're a yaoi fan that is. She gave me a good slice of advice that allowed me to write this story for all of you so if you don't review for me at least do it for her/him. Love Missy Madness.**

**Title: Welcome to the Jungle Chapter 1: Hell's Gift - High School.**

**Rated: T**

**Summary: Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, Krillin, and Chi-Chi are facing problems all their own. And the only way anything can be solved is if they stick together (Multiple DBZ Character appearances) Warning: *some yaoi*don't like don't read. Along with B/V, G/CC, k/18, and multiple other couples. Canon and non.**

Mr. Prince this, Mr. Prince that, it was never ending… Vegeta's entire day was spent with teachers trying to get him to send a good review to his father. If you were to do the comparison between a step stone and Vegeta there wasn't much of a difference.

Now he knew why he never attended a public school in the first place. The school food was horrid not to mention small, the women were both self consumed and flew to every guy they saw, and the fact that everyone in school treated him like an alien wasn't so great to stomach either.

But I guess that's why the following things happened.

(With Bulma)

"Alright people, get to moving. This science fair isn't going to win itself you know." she ordered clutching a ruler for emphasis. She sighed deeply.

"Hey Bulma! Check this out!" Goku exclaimed holding a spoon on his nose. Bulma looked over "Hmm?" The girls surrounding the all too adored quarterback swooned at his innocence as Bulma puked at it.

"Goku can you at least pretend to try for once; honestly I help out with your football games and stuff and all I ask is for you to do is help me out a bit. Okay?" Goku chuckled rubbing the back of his neck as the spoon clanged and clattered to the ground which one of the girls picked up in an instant.

"Go easy on him B he's just having some fun." Yamcha soothed, but to no avail he was barked at instead. "Go easy! Oh of course your highness I'll go easy on the biggest project of my life!" she fumed as she through her arms up in anger which ultimately brought everyone around to a halt.

"Ooh I know how about we all just give up completely and let everyone have some fun and stick spoons on our noses. That'll be okay. Better yet, let's all not call our girlfriends and go against everything she stands for!" Bulma shouted she then covered her eyes with her hand, "Everyone just go home I've got it from here."

Yamcha shook his head "B look I-."

"Ba ba!" she interrupted, "Just go I'll feel better in the morning I just need to rest a bit."

With that the group took that as the cue to venture out into the world of hormonally induced teenagers as Bulma stood working on something of greater importance to both her and her deceased grandfather.

There she stood all alone in that gym as the echo of her sneakers squeaking against the floor kept her company.

She swiped a hand towel from the bleachers and began to wipe down her newest creation. "I'll never get this done in time for tomorrow, maybe Yamcha's right maybe I should just give up." she then took the towel and wiped her own forehead.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't know how you feel." spoke a voice from behind her.

She turned and a smile grew across her face "Dad, what are you doing here?" she asked. He had his hands dug in his lab coat pockets when he planted a toothy grin on his face.

"Your grandfather would be so proud of you Bulma dear." Bulma smiled weakly her disappointment eating away of any sign of hope.

"I strongly doubt that, I mean look, this hardly shows any sign of super intelligence dad."

Her father hooked an arm around her she still had her hand pointed over to the pathetic excuse for a science project when he turned her away from it. "You know what I see?"

Bulma sighed "A beautiful sign of perseverance." she filled in for him.

"No." he paused and laughed "Well yes, but what I also see. Is someone who works way too hard and hardly gives herself any credit once so ever. Your grandfather was a genius because he failed not because he won."

Bulma sighed again "Well I guess I'll be amazing cause I'm failing."

Mr. Brief's laughed a hearty laugh "Alright come with me darling, we're going to take your mind off of this and go get some iced cream. What do you say?" he asked.

She smiled "Yeah I guess so but I _will_ get this finished."

"Yeah, yeah."

(With Vegeta)

This school was quite large he had to admit, and it pleased academically, but it lacked many things like a person with a big enough brain to do this school any justice but like always he guessed he'd have to play the big boy and do it all himself.

That's when he stumbled along a sign posted against one of the bulletin boards that read,

**Hello faculty and students, Tomorrow we'd like to present a display of academically gifted children and their science fair projects. Make sure to drop on by and check out what our school has to offer.**

Vegeta stood and scoffed "Display of gifted children, yeah right."

And that's where he saw it, there in the gym big and tall and a sight to behold.

He slowly inched his way into the gym to get a closer look at it and he was sure he would have never believed it if he wasn't seeing it first hand.

He dragged a hand along it's service "What beauty, this has to be it, there's only one like it in the world and someone here managed to, to copy his work in such accuracy how bizarre." he mused it wasn't like him to get worked up over such a piece of machinery but this wasn't just any piece of machinery it was his life's research.

A Space capsule.

(With Krillin)

"Hey egg head make sure to wipe my locker better today, or it's your ass!" shouted one of the many football players. There he sat hands in knees scrubbing what was left over of the brownies he had spent so much time making. "You know is it too much to ask for them to do some laundry?" Krillin seethed picking up the sweat soaked clothing of his 'teammates' he picked each one up as if it were a dirty tissue. "Filthy, rotten, spoiled…" he growled.

He sat down after he had scrubbed each and every locked in that room and for once it smelt somewhat human and not like some shaggy dog came in their and started to shake. But he knew it wouldn't last long all good things didn't last long it was just how life worked.

It was his fault for getting so consumed in with being noticed for being wanted even if it was for his money and look where he was now and who was there to blame; sure Maron but when it narrowed down to it, it was really all his fault he had this coming and he knew it.

(With Chi-Chi)

_It was then did Andre swoop Camille into his arms and bring her in for a breath taking kiss one that would send him and her down a road of hardships but it was alright because they had each other…_

Chi-Chi let out a long sigh that brought her chest out like a bird. To think too people could find love so easily and she had spent her last six years of school searching for the one.

And freshman year she found him, the one. They were friends as children and it was fun while it lasted. But all great things come to an end. It was when she got back did she see him again. Goku.

It was humiliating to remember it. She came happy and all smiles she liked changes and this was the ultimate place for change she'd be school valedictorian she'd surpass all her classmates. And no one or nothing would stand in her way.

With this she was certain. And then like she got hit by a car she saw him walking with that familiar and refreshing smile on his face as he walked down the hall completely unaware of any hardships the world faced.

He was Goku he was optimistic and selfless and that's what made him so intriguing so different.

When they were kids the competition was no where close to what it was now. Sure when he was younger he wasn't tan , tall, muscular, or anything of that sort he was all man and he was up for grabs.

And Chi-Chi didn't hold a candle to half the girls who stood beside him gawking and giggling and making utter fools of themselves.

Sometimes secretly Chi-Chi would find herself thinking of what it would be like if she changed, if she followed him, if she got to touch him. What kind of girl would she be for him.

And even though it sickened her to think it, she was willing to be anything for him. And that's where she was wrong.

(With Goku)

He filled in with the crowd as always but even though apart of the crowd he stood out, he was quarterback and that alone made him different, loved, envied.

But as oblivious as ever he figured everyone had there own troubles that had nothing to do with him whatsoever and that too set him apart.

There was so many things he wanted to do even if he wasn't mentally capable. Sports had been the only thing in this world that made Goku belong and that suited him ad that's what he enjoyed.

But a part of him, a rather big part I may add wanted to indulge in much bigger things.

His coach Cell would say that Goku only felt that way because he never did those things and that football could quite possibly be the only thing that allowed him to stand along with everyone.

Goku took that as "Yay more friends and people to meet and be a team."

And Cell meant "Kid you're dumber than a bag of rocks just stick with what your good at."

Either way it made no difference Goku was popular and being so real friends didn't come easy.

_**A/N Hello again this is Missy Madness I hope you decide to review it would mean a lot to me. This story revolves around multiple characters and have multiple plot points unlike most high school stories there will be friendship humor romance and drama like a regular day high school.**_


	2. Truth

**A/N: Hello Lovelies! Very happy to see you all and see such great feedback already on my first chappie! I like to do review responses so let's get to that shall we?**

**Welcome to the Jungle Chapter 2: Truth**

**Chapter Summary: Find out the truth of our main protagonists.**

**Rated: T (Teen 14+ and older is what I permit, but hey! Do what you want.)**

**Warning for this chapter: Yaoi make sure to skip it if you don't want to read it or enjoy if you do, I'm looking at you Natalya lol :P)**

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is not mine nor will it ever be but for the lucky few that do own it are as follows: Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**

**Shookones: That is a first, I have never in my life written something (especially not this long) without making any spelling errors that could be because of spell check and thank you.**

**Pallyndrone: I will, thank you.**

**Natalya: It's no problem at all, I feel everybody needs and deserves a little bit of praise from time to time not to mention some constructive criticism so I scratch you back and you scratch mine okay? LOL. And I fixed that little boo-boo in the story thank you.**

**Now on with the show!**

(With Vegeta)

Being here reminded Vegeta on how much he despised crowds. And as he stood there filing into the seats he had to constantly remind himself why he came here in the fist place. His grandfather's idea had been heard and someone here at this crumby old, pathetic excuse for a school; made it!

The fair was infested with a bunch of low class, mediocre excuses for scientists. Who all possessed a stomach curdling smile planted on there face. But no brilliance to show for it.

For what it was worth there happened to be someone in the crowd who held none of those horrid qualities. This girl had brains, talent, a frown, and a beautiful face to top it all off.

He figured when she won her frown might be substituted with a beautiful, warm hearted smile but showed no signs.

Sure she got second place which Vegeta thought was a load of bull! If anyone deserved to receive first place it was her. What shocked him was how disgusted she was by her project you could tell she shared no feelings toward it no great pride.

And you can say that was what made Vegeta sick.

(With Chi-Chi)

"This one goes here, and this one goes um… there and I'm not sure where this one goes." she mumbled to herself as she held a stack of books in one hand and her other hand perched up on the book shelf where she put her last book away and climbed down the ladder.

When she made it down she took a sleeve and wiped her head, "Wow the library was packed today I barely managed to get a hold of this book, it's the last volume in the manga and I'm so glad I got it." Chi-Chi said to herself happily.

Pulling out a chair she swung her leg over and sat opening it eagerly to the first page. She sat there glancing and turning the pages with anticipation letting the time fly by.

"Excuse me Miss but isn't the library closed." spoke a tender voice.

"Yeah what of it." Chi-Chi barked.

The man swallowed "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt but I uh.." he trailed off.

Chi-Chi sighed closing the book and slamming it to the table "Look pal I-" but her words got stuck in her throat. When there right before her stood Goku.

Chi-Chi tried to shape words but for some reason forgot to speak.

"Are you alright?" he asks reaching out for her hand which hitches her gasping to a squeal.

"Did I hurt you?" he asks even more concerned but Chi-Chi is able to shake her head.

He chuckles "I'm glad I'd hate to have to take you to the nurse, I hate needles." Chi-Chi breathes in and sits her face flushed "Do you?"

He laughs again sitting at the chair right across from her, "Yeah I do. I always have even when I was a kid."

Chi-Chi giggles "You did." she says softly. "What?" he asks. But she automatically laughs it off and labels it nothing.

"Is that Death Note you're reading?" Goku inquires.

Chi-Chi in excitement can only nod her head frantically "It is it's my favorite Manga of all time, your read it too?" Goku nods back "All the time, L's my favorite character." And just with that sentence it led to a trail of conversation and slowly.

Goku felt normal and Chi-Chi felt as if she were a part of something. She was noticed, he was hidden. She was no longer afraid, he no longer was the loveable and all too popular quarter back. They were just two people with a common interest and in addition a true smile.

But somewhere in there no where near finished conversation, walks in one of Goku's cheerleader fan girls who decides instead of doing the polite thing.

Does what any obsessive fan girl would do and sends Chi-Chi to fetch her a book as she asks poor innocent Goku to show her where the 'little girl's room' is.

Goku tries to talk to Chi-Chi but is cut off due to the girl's constant jabbering and leaves poor Chi-Chi alone.

(With Bulma)

Of course she wasn't smiling, why would she? She failed to recreate her grandfather's life long project. So when the short and stocky man with the blue blocker glasses handed her that horrid red ribbon she felt as if she could spit on it. No human should be given the label second place, did they feel sorry for her because she was more than capable of making herself sorry enough. How could she go home and look at her father in the eye and say she received a degrading second? How would her grandfather feel?

As she looked down at her 'hard work' she sneered at it. If she was capable of any laser vision at all or could at least kill with looks that ribbon was suffering a bloody massacre at that moment in time.

People ventured out of the gym as she stood there dwelling in her own self pity, her grandfather's smile torturing her and her father's words haunting her.

"Your grandfather was a genius because he failed not because he won." It echoed over and over again till her body felt at a distance from this Earth but then you could say Vegeta played the gravity role and pulled Bulma back to reality.

"I can't imagine why you'd scowl at such machinery." he began arms crossed and a pout like scowl piercing his face.

Bulma turned to the man who stood only a few inches above her 5'7 height.

"I can't imagine why you'd dare to approach a girl with such a pessimistic attitude." she spat back venom dripping from all the words in which she spoke.

Vegeta chuckled, _this girl was the snakes type, what an intriguing thought._ Tuning back in he watched her frown grow even more grim.

"It's a compliment, Bul-moose."

Bulma bit her lip holding back all the things she truly wanted to say, "It's Bulma, you shrewd prince." she growled muttering the last part below her heavy breath.

The two held a glare for felt like hours but in any case, Bulma was still Bulma and she did what Bulma's did best and dominated.

"I'm flattered you think so highly of it but, if you should know this is hardly my best work. This is a mere fraction of what I am capable of this is just a recreation of one of my grandfather's studies that I happened to fail miserably at." she stated in a matter of fact tone.

Vegeta a bit taken back by, worst work hardly wanted to except that. "You mean to tell me that this isn't your best work, is that what you are trying to tell me?" he laughed a bit but kept stern.

Bulma smirked "What? You don't believe me? I have no intention on making you see the obvious. Just know that this was just an experiment and that if I tried this Science fair could be one when I snap my fingers, you rude little prince."

Vegeta had to clear his throat and straighten back up "Than why is it that you insist on experimenting at a competition and not winning." he inquired. Bulma had never considered that though. It was never a thought that crossed her mind.

Why did she decide to take it easy, did she feel indebted to? Possibly unchallenged? Boredom? What possible reason could she have and then it hit her, like a freight train with no brakes.

She turned to him and smiled "Thank you." and like that she clutched her bag from off the cart and made and exit out into the mid afternoon sun.

(With Krillin)

They were all animals, every last one of them. Holding water bottles above their heads pouring perfectly good water on them with their mouth open and missing every drop. Ringing out towels and aiming it at the weakest links ass. Shouting and jeering nonsense, as if they ruled the world.

All they did was run around with a ball masked in their and their opponents sweat, tackle one another in cold, hot, and rainy days. Leaving their muddy laundry to him. They disrespected the person who gave them what they needed to play a good game.

And who thanked him, no one.

Krillin's hate started small and slowly began to erupt to something much more severe, much more harsh. Now he wanted every one of them to drop dead on the field.

If he had it his way they'd all run around with dirty clothes, with no water, and played till they sweat to death but of course the person who made the rules wasn't Krillin so how would they know, or care.

He wanted to a part of a team, those were his exact words. He preached that to Coach Cell or perfect Cell given the title because he never lost a game. And when he decided to give Krillin a chance he was put on the team as the team's water boy, laundry man, and locker room cleaner. Which was fine.

It wasn't until everyone treated him as if he were the plastic grass the ran upon did Krillin decide to think of them as animals.

But somehow through these thoughts he shared a memory and an admiration for three football players in particular. Goku, Tien-shinhan, and Yamcha.

Back when he first started Krillin was pushed around, beat up, and called name's of every sort. But one day a guy named Josh decided he's take it beyond and try to knock Krillin unconscious.

And he was near his limit, Krillin stood no chance he was seconds from a concussion when an angel swooped in or what appeared to be.

Goku managed to stop the boy easily while the other two boys took Krillin to the clinic. They didn't speak to him after that probably because they didn't want to lose their reputation and Krillin didn't blame them. But he just hoped that they understood that he thanked them.

Ever since he was hardly messed with or at least not as bad as before. But still everything he felt toward his 'team' was still hate and nothing anyone could do or say could change that.

At the end of another winning game the team decided instead of going back that they'd mingle along with the cheerleaders where Krillin stood watching his 'ex' Maron make friends with the guys, Yamcha in particular.

Which didn't bother him in the least, it was when a poor blonde girl followed behind her. She was new and clueless and utterly helpless and still way out of Krillin's league.

The guys called her June number 18 on the cheer squad she was the school's hottest topic at this point and every guy was attempted to get in her pants but something about her was off.

No guy dared to approach her and Krillin wondered why.

(With The Ginyu Crew) *The Following Day*

"Alright who's this Mr. Prince everyone is talking so highly about?" Ginyu questioned cracking his knuckles a mob of guys filing in behind him one by one in perfect symmetry.

The kids moved away from them as they moved down the hall. The Ginyu Crew was feared by everyone and no one dared to be in their way except for a very prideful Vegeta Prince.

"I'm right here." he states smirking confidently which Ginyu finds insulting in every possible manner.

Ginyu laughs "Your such an idiot, you actually want to fight me."

"I wouldn't call it want." Vegeta stated "More like need." he explains.

"The only thing you need is some tape over your mouth!" he throws a punch that ultimately leads to a now knocked out Vegeta, he may have underestimated him a bit.

When he woke up he was sent straight to Principal Freiza's office. And there sat the lizard himself.

"Sit." he growls pointing the chair in front of his desk when Vegeta sits Freiza leans in. "I'm sure you already know why you're here, so let me cut to the chase. Vegeta you're suspended." In an instant Vegeta is up on his feet in an outrage.

"How come! I was the one hit!" Freiza rolls his eyes "You were the one provoking it."

Vegeta flings his arm to the side as if he is flinging something across the room. "You fool!"

"Ah., ah, ah." Freiza sounds waving a pointy pale pointer finger and points right back down "Sit."

Vegeta sits once more breathing heavily when Freiza whispers angrily "I do not care who your father is I am the principal damn it and what I say, goes!" Vegeta snarls "Fine!" and storms out in a fuming rage of his own.

When he makes his way out he sees a surprise of his own "Raditz?" Vegeta asks.

(With Raditz)

"Well hello, looks like you've made yourself at home." Raditz laughs.

Vegeta grunts as he tries to move past him. Raditz hangs back in his chair when he says one thing that brings Vegeta to a stop.

"So how did you manage to defeat my little brother go?" Vegeta turns "I've been here two days, but mark my words when I come back from this suspension I will have him beaten you hedge hog haired fool." Raditz rolls his eyes.

"Good luck."

Vegeta exit's the room with a slam of the door and there Raditz sits waiting for his enrollment walks in a ebony haired princess of at least what looks like it.

"Yes ma'am I'd like to return this to who ever it belongs to." she says as she hands the phone to the lady at the front desk who takes it and thanks her.

Before Chi-Chi is able to move past him he stops her. With a clutch of her hand. "Who are you touching freak!" Chi-Chi nearly screams.

Raditz couldn't help but chuckle "I'm your date for tomorrow."

"My what?" She gasps.

(With Jeice)

_He told me to meet him behind the dumpster but now that I think of it, it sounds and smells like a bad idea. _Jeice thought standing there plugging his nose.

He knew keeping this a secret, keeping them a secret was bad enough but this was pure chaos. How could he possibly enjoy having a relationship if he couldn't tell anyone about it.

Standing there waiting he saw him approach him with a peck on the lips "Turles, you made it."

_**OHMEHGAWD! Crazy all the truths all the lies all the pain and sorrow and drama what will happen next? Who knows…. Stop looking at me.**_


	3. The Last Beginning

**Hello lovelies! How is life treating you? Good, I hope so; if not then hopefully this chapter will turn that around ^.^ Now on with the review responses and legal stuff.**

**Special Note(Please Read!) I'd put this at the end but no one would read it if I did, this is a non character bashing story, EVERY DBZ Character has a story in this story a good and a bad side, that means that although Yamcha does something bad doesn't mean he doesn't do something good! Something many high school fics possess is that one character (Yamcha) that is always put down and given NO credit! Thank you….**

**Welcome to the Jungle Chapter 3: The Last Beginning **

**Chapter Summary: Vegeta and the gang have much to go through before the end of this crazy school year.**

**Rated T(Teen 14+ and older is what I would permit, but hey who am I to tell you what you can and cannot do it a free country isn't it?)**

**Warning for this chapter: (Yaoi of course kind of pisses me off that I have to warn you guys what's the worse that could happen honestly? I read that two guys kissed! 0.0 ridiculous.)**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is not mine nor will it ever be but for the lucky few that do own it are as follows: Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**

**Bulmaxvegeta26: Thank you very, very much!**

**Now on with the show!**

(With Ginyu)

"You dense headed fool!" Freiza barked his teeth and fist clenched as he confronted Ginyu from across the desk.

"You mean to tell me that you punched him, and he didn't even lay a finger on you! You imbecile! Now I can't suspend him! Because _those _are the bloody rules!"

Ginyu swallowed roughly "I'm really sorry Principal Freiza, if only I had known I would have provoked him to hit me instead." Freiza's eyes sliced into Ginyu's fragile heart.

"Head these words." he growled. "When you are back from suspension you _will_ get that prince to transfer! Is that understood?" Ginyu held a hand to his forehead in a salute "Y-yes sir."

"Now out of my office!" he said flinging his pale hand toward the door.

Ginyu exited with a sight grief, why couldn't he go to school and be a normal kid. Now he was feared, hated, and used. Sure serving a principal had its perks but was it truly worth it?

(With Jeice)

When Jeice thought of it there were many things that set him and his boyfriend apart: Turles didn't like the word gay, even if he was the word didn't suite him in the least. Could it be that he was ashamed or he really didn't want to put labels on anything.

Another thing was that even though he shared no feelings for the opposite sex he always managed to get surrounded by women all the time which upset Jeice more than you could imagine.

But that made no difference Turles was his.

The reason he could never make it public was easily because of the Ginyu crew; they had barely let Jeice attend cheerleading, so if they found out about this, he'd receive much worse that a messily black eye and a handful of cruel nicknames.

Sure Turles could protect him but he did have _some_ friends in the Ginyu crew. Burter in particular.

(With Bulma)

Monday's usually were the worse days, Tuesdays were her lucky days, Wednesdays were always disappointing, Thursday's were boring and busy, and Friday's were either the worse or the best day but in Bulma's case it turned out to be the worst.

Probably because she saw her boyfriend making out with a very friendly Maron and instead of confronting them both like Bulma should have she managed to break down in tears and run away. It wasn't in any way like her to break so easily.

Bulma was easily the smartest and strongest girl at this school. But her boyfriend always made her weak even though he could be annoying and very friendly he was still her first love but this was a love that would have to go short lived.

Her heart ached, her bones felt numb, and her mind was scrambled. How could she face him? Did he really hate her like everyone else? Was she not pretty enough?

Bulma knew enough about herself to smack herself out of it for a moment and do what any scientist would and thought for a moment.

_If Yamcha wants to see other people that is perfectly okay, but to not even talk to me and go behind my back! Why? Am I that hard to talk to can he not respect my feelings? Do I not except his?_

There was absolutely no way that he could love her, Maron was what guys would put it as a 'smoking hot babe' and maybe Bulma wasn't that but she always thought school was a place for academically gifted children to expand their minds and create something even greater.

And she knew the only thing Maron would be good at would be laying on her back…

If Yamcha really thought that lowly of her than two could play at that game she wouldn't give in she'd find herself a guy.

"What you need my friend, is a rebound." spoke a voice that happened to belong to a blonde haired woman (and a possible mind reader)behind her with a cigarette hanging from her lips which was taken with two fingers and flicked on to the school's floors.

"Excuse me?"

The girl chuckled uncrossing her legs and pushes herself from off the walls "You need a rebound, you know. A guy to date right after your break up. If you did that than you and me would fit in the same boat my friend."

"It's funny you refer to me as your 'friend' and yet I don't know your name or who you are." Bulma stated.

She laughs and sticks out an open hand as she tosses the cigarette to the ground and crushes it with her heel smiling cockily, "Just call me Launch sweet cheeks, and _I _will help _you_ find Mr. Right; believe it or not I have a boyfriend who completely ditched me and moved to this place."

Bulma cocked an aqua eyebrow "Is that a fact?"

Launch nods "Yeah dirty scum bag completely jumped ship, and hitched his way over to West City. Poor fucker didn't even bother to call me or anything and so I transferred here to get him back."

Bulma laughs, "Then how are we the same if your getting your old boyfriend back and I'm looking for a rebound?"

Launch clicks her tongue "Let me be the one who gives the lessons sweet heart."

"But I wasn't-"

"Bup bup bup! Lesson number 1! Don't let your guard down-" she continues to blabber on but Bulma gets consumed in her thoughts.

_Could it be that me and Yamcha are really over? After all we've been through you'd think, you'd actually think he'd tell me something like this. What was his motive could he really not care?_

"Sweet cheeks?" Bulma snaps back out of her thoughts "Oh yeah, I got it."

Launch smirks "Good meet me after school to discuss tomorrow's plans." Bulma smiles "Yeah."

And Launch struts away with another cigarette between her fingers.

(With Chi-Chi)

"Uhn! Uhn!" she grunted trying to fit the book on the dreaded top shelf but her pathetic height was keeping her from pursuing such a task.

"Need some help." Raditz offered from below watching her stubbornness play out before him.

She shook her head her ponytail flipping from side to side "N-no I got it! I do not need your help so quit offering!" she spats frustrated at how she is mere inches from her target.

The ladder wobbles a bit but Raditz hardly notices is as he laughs at her from below. "Your own cool chick." he compliments but the way he laughs doesn't give it much sincerity.

"Stop talking like you know me." she grunts.

Her cute pink skirt manages to get caught on one of the shelves but again no one seems to notice.

Raditz watched his hands on his hips smirking the entire time at his great view.

_Almost….there! _Chi-Chi thinks as she pushes the remainder of the book in place. "Ha! Yes I did it! Take that Rad- ahhh!" she screams as she falls from the ladder ripping her skirt and falls perfectly into his arms.

Raditz barely managed to catch her but does as she shakes and has her eyes glued shut "Chi-Chi." he says to her chuckling softly "Your okay, you can open your eyes." she opens one eye and once she notices where she stands she opens the other.

Which was an adorable sight indeed. Chi-Chi looks up to him who admires her 6 year old behavior and blushes in an instant "You can put me down now." she says Raditz dropping her legs as she dusts herself off noticing the tear in her skirt revealing her undergarments.

She gasps and tries to cover that spot with her arms. Raditz noticing removes the leather jacket he has over his shoulder and ties it around her waist bringing her nose to nose with him who stands at almost 7 feet tall.

Chi-Chi maintaining her stature lightly pushes his chests and clears her throat "Uh thank you, Raditz." he cocks an eyebrow.

"Oh, is that how you greet all your saviors?" he asks. Chi-Chi sneers, _My savior who does he think he is, Guandi?_

Chi-Chi smirks "No, I greet my saviors with a kiss." she states in a matter of fact like tone.

Raditz smirks devilishly which Chi-Chi notices makes him about two times as attractive, "I guess I can except that too." he complies inching his face to hers but she turns in an instant as he pecks her cheek.

Disappointed he pulls back "I think it is suppose to be the other way around, _I _saved _you._" Chi-Chi giggles "Yup, and as a reward I'll except that date tonight." Raditz then watches as the young librarian floats out of the room.

He liked the way that jacket looked on her.

(With Goku)

"Hut! Hut! Keep up the pace! What's the hold up?" Cell shouts at the football players.

Goku pushes down to meet faces with his best friends, Yamcha and Tien. "How come Coach Cell seems so bossy today?" Goku asks the sweat falling from his forehead to the place mat below him.

Yamcha shrugs to himself as he too drops to his nose "It's not like him, at all."

Tien laughs grunting as well "Are you kidding, he's a coach he must always be stressed out."

"Alright you nuisances get to your feet we have our newest member her today, call him Vegeta." Goku gasps as he caught sight of the man before him and a flash of memories flooded back.

Vegeta too was satisfied to see that his rival held a scowl at his the sight of competition. _That right Kakorat you know who your dealing with now. And don't you think it's over I will take that filthy reputation from below you._

The entire team watched with whoops and jeers obviously hoping for a fight but none erupted this was much more that a messily fight this was war.

"Alright ladies, get to the showers! You stink!" he exclaimed as everyone filled into the showers. Goku managed to drop his long glare for a moment to strip and cover his body in some steaming hot water.

Vegeta threw his bag over his shoulder and opened his locker throwing it in as he heard his rivals voice sound from behind him.

"Are you really that obsessed with beating me?" Goku asked.

Vegeta chuckled in a maniacal like way. "Why is that what this means to you, or do you too want to beat me Kakorat?" Goku flinched at the name of that horrible name "It's Goku, Vegeta."

"Oh that's right you hate that name thanks to your father, don't you?" Vegeta teased, knowing all too well how much Goku despised that name.

Goku slamming his hands to the bathroom walls brings everyone to a halt "Get away Vegeta before- before I.." he trails off.

Vegeta laughs "Calm down, we can settle this on the field."

"We're on the same team Vegeta!" Goku hisses.

"Are we?" Vegeta pauses "Are we really?"

(With Krillin)

As he watched the too feud he decided to stay as far away as possible, getting involved in a man's problem was a place he served no purpose.

But when that thought made it to him then a question replaced it.

If there was no place that he served a purpose, than where did he belong? Certainly not beside some beautiful girl. Or next to some cool guys. Maybe it would make life a lot easier if he did what nerds did best and stayed to himself like he always had.

"Hey kid." called a voice Krillin in frustration looked up "What?" he muttered then he snapped his head and was shocked to see who stood there.

"June?" he asked quivering softly. She sighed "Yeah…"

Krillin sat on his knees for a moment. But she didn't say anything either she kind of just seemed at peace.

"A-are you okay?"

June looked down to the bald headed boy and smiled lightly but not enough for Krillin to make a big deal out of it he assumed she was holding back a laugh.

"It's so quiet." she said. Krillin cocked an eyebrow "Yeah.."

"You must love it here.' she stated but Krillin could have choked on his own air. "Love it?" he scoffed "Are you kidding this is the worst place in the world, it smells like sweat and hair not to mention urine." he growled.

June laughed to herself looking to him "I know it's not perfect." she said and then her smile melted away "But it's much better here than on that field."

Krillin shook his head "That's impossible, it's easy for you to say, you never have to clean it in here." he concluded, the only reason she said that was because she _didn't_ know; no one did or would!

June sighed getting up "I suppose you're right. Krillin." she said as she exited the locker room leaving a baffled Krillin in her footsteps.

"She knows my name." he mused, maybe there was a slight chance that he did share a place. Somewhere.

(With Yamcha)

His hands were dug in his pockets as he neared the bleachers, it was almost midnight and this is where she said she'd be. With a step he peered around the corner to catch a glimpse of the large football field lit up dimly with a blue haired maiden standing below the light.

"You made it." she beamed as she held out her arms to embrace but Yamcha felt empty inside how could anyone do this to someone they love.

"Yeah, but don't you think this is a bad spot to meet up, I mean it _is_ school property." Maron scoffed.

"Don't be a pussy, Yamcha." she snapped bitterly to the point where Yamcha could taste it in his mouth it could just be from all the making out they've been doing.

"You know our deal so why you insist on acting the same way is a little disappointing."

Yamcha bit back a scowl and sighed "Bulma broke up with me today." he said and that planted a smile on Maron's too perfect of a face.

"That's lovely, now just one last step and your in the clear." Yamcha sighed "What is that?" he asked angrily.

She chuckled "It's simple really, just make Jeice go out with me." Yamcha holding his hands deeper in his pockets with clenched fists obliged.

"Fine, but then I'm cleared." she smiled a snake like smile. "Of course would I lie to you?"

Yamcha shook his head, _No, but you would to everyone else._

**Boom! Look at that plenty of space for multiple chapter to come, sorry it's short but this is what I would like to identify as a bridge chapter that helps lead a plot to the next… Please review or I will be forced to delete this story, due to all the other stories I already have running. Later kiddos!**


	4. Rebound

**Hello lovelies! I'm glad to see you back all because there are a lack of reviews doesn't mean there aren't a lot of views! Which makes me happy too! I enjoy writing this hopefully as much as you enjoy reading it! I'd like to know what you think…. And how can I know without a review or pm message?**

**Special Note (Please Read!) I'm doing a poll on here and make sure to put it in your review I need an OC for Raditz's love intrest you can pick from the following or make your own and I will evaluate them by next update (PM ME THE OC Application's PLEASE) No reviewing the applications lol. The choices are:**

**Apia from Apia by MissOreo**

**Lornai from Honor of a Saiyan's Heart by daughterofarisingsun's.**

**Or Ferra from my story The Triumphant Rule of Prince Raditz (You may review your choice though.)**

**Welcome to the Jungle Chapter 4: Rebound **

**Chapter Summary: Goku and Vegeta are beginning their unfinished rivalry. Chi-Chi and Raditz have a date! Bulma is searching for a rebound. Jeice is unsure what he should do. Krillin and June are beginning to know each other. Ginyu is after Vegeta. Turles is Kami knows where and there is no telling who is to come.**

**Rated T(Teen 14+ and older is what I would permit but hey you are your own person don't blame me if you get scarred) **

**Warning for this chapter: (Language and possible Yaoi (God I hate the yaoi warning grrr…)**

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball/Z/GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama.**

**Bulmaxvegeta26:Thanks again girly!**

**Sassyfras: Thank you new reviewer hopefully you consider to review again.**

**Ohallo14: Thank you so much I feel much better about my choice to make them, you know… human XD Make sure to review ****J**

**Berryberryblue: Thank you, your review made me smile! Make sure to review soon!**

**Lunar Sinner: Why thank you very much! ^.^ hope you review in the future.**

**Guest: I won't, thank you hope you review again**

**Now on with the show!**

(With Bulma)

Launch was full of crap! How can Bulma possibly find a boyfriend with her status? She wasn't popular! No guy went searching for the geeky science girl.

That's all Bulma could think about when she sat in her English class tapping her pencil against her paper. _There isn't one guy in here that I've even considered to date, I had Yamcha so I never decided to look. Didn't stop him!_ she growled to herself.

"Miss?"

Bulma shot up at the Australian accent from behind her, turning she caught a glimpse at the boy sitting flushed. Or at least that what it look like, that or he had a crazy ass tan!

"Yes?" Bulma inquired.

The boy extended a hand and clutched her pencil within his hand "I'd appreciate it if you would quit tapping your pencil, I can't concentrate."

Bulma surprisingly recognize the boy from the cheer squad, _Maron's cheer squad_… she thought.

"Look pal, I don't need you snatching things out of my hand! I'll have you know that I have a lot on my mind right about now!" Jeice sneered _That makes two of us._

He stands up interrupting the entire class, "Do you know who your talking to girl?"

Bulma growls "A man with no manners, obviously!"_ this is why I don't date girls!_ Jeice thought and it was then did he stand there watching her look at him with those gems glowing in anger did he come up with an almost untouchable plan.

With a smirk he laughed to himself sitting down, ignoring the teacher and grabbed her hands "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked nonchalantly.

Bulma with eyes the size of pans can hardly understand his shifts of emotions. "Are you trying to be funny?" she asks with bared teeth and he shakes his head.

"I just wanted to get your attention, and it worked so would you forgive me. _Darling_." Bulma had to admit he _was_ utterly adorable not to mention had the world's sexiest accent.

"I'll think about it." she said remembering her mission for a rebound and it took her a second to remember it was just a way to win Yamcha back and nothing more…

And strangely enough when she thought rebound she thought of that guy in the science fair, Vegeta was it? But she supposed that Jeice out beat Vegeta.

Jeice smiled showing off his ivory teeth "Wonderful…"

Sure she was no Turles but for a girl he found her oddly intriguing. Like some how she was related to his lover or something but that didn't seem like it either maybe Jeice did share some feelings toward women…

_Bastard! What are you thinking, I'm gay as a two dollar bill and I know it. She's just a bloody female. She cares for no one other than herself! _

Letting go of her hand he could have died of laughter when he saw the looks on everyone's face.

But one face stuck out above them all Maron.

"Is that anyway to treat a lady, Jeice." said a lustrous voice from behind and when Bulma she could have pushed Jeice out of his seat and offered him the seat in replace.

Jeice looked up and scowled, "I wasn't talking to a lady, I was talking to her." he said impolitely.

Bulma growled but it was short lived because it was killed with a kiss of the hand, "I apologize miss, Jeice here wants to be a woman not be with one." Jeice turned like he could slice Zarbon's head off with his eyes.

Zarbon chuckles from next door to Bulma's seat, "If you'd like if you guys' date doesn't work out if you'd join me for a movie on Friday."

Bulma smiled dreamingly "W-what date?" she asked.

Zarbon smirked "Friday it is." he stated turning back in his seat where he shared a few more glances with the young scientists and went on with his work.

(With June/18)

Maron was acting even bitchier than usual if that was even possible, June wasn't too into dancing in a skirt for Kami knows how many people, but she had switched schools many times and it wasn't a bad idea to start off as a cheerleader.

It certainly kept her out of suspension not to mention got her brother off her back.

"Keep up the pace June!" shouted one of the girls who held her hips kicking straight up while June was stuck on lifting her knees.

"That's break!" ordered the flustered Maron.

June looked to her left when she noticed that Maron's glare wasn't pointed toward her but the guy next to her, Jeice was it?

"Bloody hell!" he sighed wiping his forehead. "Can we take a break Maron?" he asked.

Maron scowled biting back everything she was fixing to shoot at him. "Fine you babies go get something to drink and for that you can ALL do 40 pushups, with one arm!" she instructed angrily.

Everyone chugged down any source of water they possessed and dreaded the next hour they'd spend in the sun.

June especially. _That Krillin kid has no idea! He should be happy he doesn't have to work to keep a reputation! I'm sure cleaning up someone's slack is better than keeping on your toes._ Her thoughts were caught in a halt when she spotted her distracted captain deal with her boyfriend Yamcha.

And her gaze glazed over to another group of buff men talking things over with Jeice. As you could see they were pretty close not to mention, delinquents.

June was stuck following behind some girl who claimed to rule the world because she bossed around the cheer squad of one high school.

With a roll of the eyes June got back in line counting to the four hitting every dance move with perfect accuracy to Britney Spear's Me against the music.

The guy next to her ran over to them in the middle of the dance again hitting every dance move almost as perfect as she.

With a scowl she tried even harder swaying her hips even harder, like she'd let a guy out do her on something girls did best and that was dancing.

He too decided to make it A competition.

"All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance!" sounded and the entire squad cleared away as the blonde girl and ivory haired boy faced one another in deep intensity.

Breaking down every step perfectly when the chorus came. It was fierce and even if they hated to admit it they were almost perfectly in sync.

But to Maron it looked much more like music chemistry than competition.

And as the song feel to an end the two shared a respectful handshake and a heavy pants as well.

"Your good." Jeice said to her in surprise.

She simply smiled "I know."

(With Chi-Chi)

_This is actually…fun!_ Chi-Chi could have screamed, who knew someone as obnoxious as he could be so refined and gentlemanly.

He had his lips stamped on to her hand as she held it out blushing madly. But, of course like always, he just had to ruin the moment! By simply running a slow tongue along her finger where she then pulled away in rage. Shaking it in anger.

"Pig!" she snapped.

He stood to her level turning her head away from his "It's a joke." he chuckled.

"Well it's not very funny." she criticized.

Shaking it off, Raditz held an arm out as Chi-Chi took it and walked along side him her dress brushing against her thighs.

"You look great." Raditz complimented and in a boast Chi-Chi smiled "Why, thank you." and again typical Raditz commented back with…

"You sure we can't just head to my place?" Chi-Chi releasing his arm took her bag and swung it up side his gigantic head.

"No!" she shrieked.

He rubbed his beautiful mane of what looked like a mop of hair and cringed "Again, just joking."

She sighed hopelessly, "I think it'd be best if we don't continue on with this date. You and I are two different people and it would be much easier if we-"

Her voice was cut off with a kiss a firm long and knee trembling kiss where Chi-Chi's thoughts ran off somewhere and never returned.

Releasing her lips painfully slow she licked her lips in his place and opened her eyes drearily "I-" she gasped but her sentence was never finished because she followed along behind him instead.

And it wouldn't be till later would she say what she wanted and did what she had to.

(With Goku)

Returning home he slung his bag on the couch and made his way straight to the kitchen where he was greeted with no food whatsoever.

Figures, like his dad would cook anything. If Goku was correct he was out with-

"Fasha!" Bardock's voice sounded (more like, moaned) from the room where Goku made a mental note _never _to go in or near.

_So…. He's with her again._ Goku thought closing his eyes in frustration.

His father could be a horrible person and well who couldn't?

And even though Goku was kind to everyone he found it hard to think so kindly of his father's actions like replacing his mother so easily with Fasha.

Sure Bardock got married but Goku thought it was too soon, he would at least think he'd mourn a couple more months after his mother's death instead of move right along and not with his best friend's sister either.

He'd never change.

Emerging from the room Bardock had a reassuring robe around him tying it as Fasha too held on to her silky pink one greeting Goku with a smile and Bardock greeted with a pat on the back.

"How's my high school quarterback doing?" he asked patting his back making Goku grunt.

"He's fine dad." Goku said in a monotone voice.

Fasha smiled "Well your father and I are going to start living together, I'm moving in here."

Goku wasn't too surprised, would you? Fasha might as well have lived here from the beginning her and his father were inseparable. Not to mention inferrable.

Fasha was nice, clean, beautiful, and could be bossy from time to time but that was why his father loved her and Goku guessed he'd always have to except that.

He didn't hold much of a grudge but the pain was still there what his father did was unacceptable, his mother meant everything to him (that and his grandfather)

After her death Goku went to live with his grandfather when his dad was in "mourning" and was given the nickname Goku which he now goes by. Kakorat wasn't even the name his mother referred to him by.

"That's great." Goku answered after his moment of silence, Bardock went over to the fridge handing Goku a pamphlet.

Goku took it and observed it for a moment "Son University? Dad, I'm a junior I'm not evening looking at college yet." Goku chuckled the thought of college always made Goku nervous, sure it was a challenge but his body trembled it was one of those things he hated to wait for.

"Yeah I know, but it's never too early. Here they're willing to give you a full scholarship as a football player. "

That thought brought a strike of pure awe to Goku "A full scholarship." he baffled. Bardock hooked an arm around his wife pulling her in "What did I tell you? My boy has all the opportunities in the world right now."

But little did Bardock know that Goku's shock didn't come from excitement nor fear but shock of the realization of what he'd become.

(With Vegeta) *The Next Day*

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't once thought of the blue haired girl, Bulma. And he hadn't seen her around enough to catch up with her and badger her with questions. It was just something he never did.

That didn't go without saying he was intrigued, if he did see her sure he'd bug her and try to get some information out of her; with a little persuasion and presto! He'd have her like putty in his hand.

But today he had far worse things to focus on like the two transfer students. Dodoria and Zarbon. Childhood nuisances was more like it. Vegeta's entire childhood had been swarmed with the hundreds of kids his father associated him with when he was young. Dodoria and Zarbon being among them and just when he thought he was free from stupidity once and for all.

This was his school after all everyone wanted to go, even if Vegeta didn't find it pleasing many parents and students did, it provided multiply curricular in which many of his so called "friends" were involved in.

Goku was a master at the art of sport, never missed a step he could win and satisfy any group of spectators with his physical capability.

Bulma (with what he could see) was a science genius born into money and inherited many traits that her parents couldn't quite share.

Chi-Chi another nuisance from his childhood, too had very high reading and audio skills not to mention above average martial arts skills.

Jeice and the Ginyu crew, were brilliant dancers and instructors.

Raditz didn't possess many skills except. Ladies man, bad boy, and class clown.

Turles an instructor of his own he shared a passion for fruits and agriculture and all other things of that sense.

And Vegeta could pretty much do anything he set his mind to and that's what made him a master of everything and anything that he did.

It was that simple thing alone that made him invincible.

He had made many enemies in his time, but he wasn't going to sit back and pretend like he wasn't going to make anymore. Of course not! How could he?

Because of who he was he couldn't be friends with anyone. Because no matter how you looked at it he was born to have people hate him, despise him even it was just how life goes.

(With Burter)

He couldn't find his friend anywhere, and usually he could always find him dancing his troubles away on the football field. His therapeutic peace of mind.

Jeice was always different you could tell he just wanted to fit in and be feared so no one would step up to him, Burter knew that better than anyone. And that was what he always wanted to believe.

It wasn't until he decided to stumble upon the bleachers did he overhear something he wished he hadn't.

(With Turles)

Sitting there he looked at his boyfriend under these bleachers where they felt safe and secure and who they wanted to be.

Jeice was going on about how he just wished he could tell someone/ anyone about there relationship. But this wasn't the first nor the last Turles would hear of it.

He was just hearing everything he had already thought of, but there was no _real_ solution all there was to it was to keep it hidden until graduation.

"Jeice, I know. I'm losing my mind even thinking of it." Jeice looks to him those heavenly eyes full of hopelessness which Turles could only wish to erase but all he could do and close them with a searing kiss.

Jeice sighs, looking the other way "You're not taking this seriously." Turles narrows his eyebrows.

"I'm not?" Jeice sighs "No, your not."

Turles huffs "How am I not, because I'm trying to keep us from getting fake girlfriends. What use would it do us if we just keep thinking of each other?" Jeice shakes his head.

"It would protect out fragile reputations before graduation." Turles sneers "I have women around me all the time! I don't need to pretend to get a girlfriend everyone just thinks I have no use for relationships."

"Well then how about me?" Jeice asks. "I'm no ladies man, women don't swoon over me. I need a girlfriend so the Ginyu Crew doesn't come after me and you."

"They can't touch me, and certainly not you." Turles growls.

"Turles, please." Jeice whispers softly and that was the only thing keeping Turles from putting his foot down.

"Do what you want, but remember it is me you come back to."

Turles was going to hate it but it was for both of their sakes not just Jeice's.

He smiles "Thanks."

Burter gasps from a far but the boys are too consumed in one another to notice. And that's when he made his twisted decision.

**OOOOOOOOOOH! Cliffhanger, sucks don't it? It does, but that's why you love me. Because I'm evil so how will everything go from now on will Burter keep it a secret or blurt it to the whole school. Will Chi-Chi develop feelings for Raditz or come back for Goku.**

**Will Ginyu ever make the right choice or will he follow through with his principal's orders. Is Zarbon Bulma's true rebound. And when will Yamcha get away from Maron for sure.**


	5. Calm Before the Storm

**Hello Lovelies! Again… I am so glad you guys decided to review again it's been very nice, I can see this fic will go far so quitting it or deleting it is out of the question! Now let's get all this legal stuff out of the way.**

**Special Note(Please Read) Story updates may speed up a tad if I get the lap top I have been waiting for from my father. So good news over all.**

**Welcome to the Jungle chapter 5: **

**Chapter Summary: Zarbon and Dodoria are causing some trouble to not **_**just **_**Vegeta. Will everyone be able to escape their clutches are fall right into their trap.**

**Rated T(14+ Older is what I suggest, just don't blame me if your parents catch you)**

**Warning for this chapter: Yaoi….**

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball/Z/GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and the brilliant Akira Toriyama.**

**Luna Sinner: Sorry, why thank you. Well look forward to even more twists because this story is far from over! : )**

**Ohallo4: I do my best ^.^**

**Berryberryblue: Well good that's great to hear! Or read… **

**Sassyfras: I'm glad you like all that, it's my job as an author to please my fans.**

**Now on with the show!**

(With Raditz)

She wouldn't slow down! Not even a little, sure she had mentioned she did martial arts but he never imagined he'd have so much trouble chasing one woman.

"Chi-Chi!" he called out to her but was in no way prepared to receive a response.

So he made a mistake, he _was_ human after all and maybe he could have laid off a bit but….

"Just get away from me!" she screamed.. Raditz saw an arm raise to wipe her face.

_Was she… crying? _he thought but that was something only his eyes could answer.

"Chi-Chi stop!" he shouted to her disturbing a few bystanders.

She ran for another few minutes but fatigue eventually caught up with her as she stood panting . Raditz set a hand on her back which she slapped away standing to him face to face her teeth bared.

"Haven't you touched me enough for one night!" Raditz felt his throat go soar and his heart swelled a bit. But from what exactly? What had she said that made him get all sentimental.

"Chi-Chi I-." she scoffed "Take me home, I want to go home." she said obviously having heard this bit all before.

"But.." Chi-Chi clenched her fist and released them "Look I understand you're a man, it's what you do. Okay! So I forgive you." Raditz confused and simply dumbfounded found it best to just except it and take her home like she had asked, okay demanded.

Only Chi-Chi…

(With Yamcha)

Yamcha always liked being massaged by a cute girl but he found it hard to enjoy anything much anymore. Maron was to blame for that…

Pointing fingers wasn't so cool either he'd be better just dealing with the choices he'd made and the consequences that came right after.

"You like that baby?" she asked pressing her soft and small thumbs along his back circling them as she kissed his neck.

Yamcha leaned back a bit "Yeah." it sounded like he was going to say something else but his words hung in the tense air. He sighed once she stopped touching his back and instead.

Began to rant and rave. "I am your girlfriend! Do you not remember our deal! You are failing miserably at getting me what I want." she reminded.

"He doesn't want you." Yamcha said regretting the words and wished that he could have caught them and ate them and pretend as if he had never said it.

"You stupid bastard!" she said chunking the closest thing she could grab which was a brush from off her dresser. "Every man wants me!" she shrieked.

"Not me." Yamcha reminded. Maron sneered "I said a man. you dick less loser! This exactly why you'll never get Bulma back."

Chewing on his lip he stood punching a wall to prevent doing something he's regret again. "I know that!"

The blood dripped from his hand and fell to the floor but it meant nothing to Yamcha the pain he felt was no way in comparison to what he was putting Bulma through.

"Making him jealous does not guarantee him coming for you." he said his voice unable to raise above a whisper.

"I'm willing to do anything to reclaim what we had." she said.

They stood back to back. And strangely enough Yamcha finally realized maybe if he had just complied maybe, there would be a hint of love left between him and Bulma but that means he's have to hurry with Maron or else things were just going to get worse.

(With Vegeta)

"What do you mean your kicking me out!" he yelled trying to make his voice boom loud enough so that he could compare to his father.

"You heard me the first time boy! Your causing way too much trouble so I am sending you to a close friend of mine. You stay there and you _will _behave. Understand?" Vegeta held a heavy sigh of exasperation like he'd let his father know this affected him.

"Good!" he nearly screamed. "I hate you old man, leaving this goddamn place is a blessing! A blessing you hear me!" Vegeta flung his hand in emphasis. He then took hold of his already packed bags and the door handle turning.

"Tell me where the stupid place is, so I know where _not_ to go." Vegeta's father though hardly even spent time with his son knew plenty of his attitude to know that when Vegeta said that, it was his way of asking where. Instead of asking where not to go. In order to maintain his pride.

"West City, Capsule corporation. Owner Dr. Briefs." Vegeta's head stood upright a bit. _Dr. Briefs as in, THE Dr. Briefs the famous scientist and multi millionaire._ Vegeta made sure to not let his face have a sign of surprise or possible excitement.

Even though, the thought of having exposure to a capsule the work of only a genius. Something, something that Vegeta had spent time after time trying to figure out and conquer alongside the defeat of his rival Goku S. Kakorat at reclaiming the popularity and spot as quarterback.

Without having to say another word Vegeta with a hint of subtle excitement made his leave out into the open to his brand new and hopefully far more enjoyable home.

(With Bulma)

The day was Thursday, and though not Bulma's lucky or best day it was one day closer to her date with-

"Zarbon." Bulma swooned brushing her hair slowly in her mirror. To think no more than a week ago she had been dreading over the loss of Yamcha and here she was impatiently awaiting for her date with prince charming.

"Bulma!" her mother squealed from down stairs. The sound was quite horrific to say the least. Dressed in her silk pajamas unaware of the dangers that await. She made her way to the front of her house slipping into the kitchen.

Her hands shook a bit from the surprises that were to come Bulma took clutch of a knife she had laying conveniently on the counter.

Sneaking around the corner she managed to hear her mother make yet another sharp squeal.

"Ah!" Bulma's battle cry sounded.

There she stood in between her mother and her mother's 'guest'.

She stood there with a night cap, in her revealing silk pajamas, and her hair tossed into a messy bun atop her head.

She turned to receive a death eye focused on her. "Y-you." she gasped dropping the knife to the floor.

As it clattered to her mother's feet. "Bulma." her mother squeaked obviously frightened by her daughter's actions. "I wanted you to welcome our guests, excuse me our new roommate."

Bulma swallowed roughly "Our guests? You mean he intends to stay here. Here!" Bulma asked and strangely enough was angered by the decision.

"Well yes of course." her mother beamed, "Isn't he so handsome." she marveled but Bulma eyed him for a moment.

'Good looking yes… Handsome and prince like, no. Not even close.' Bulma muttered under breath not afraid if he heard her.

"Why don't you show him to the guest room dear, you know…" her mother paused winking a bit. "The one beside yours dear." Bulma's breath got lodged in her throat.

"Mom." she nearly groaned. "Alright tough guy, this way." Bulma waved a finger in her direction. Vegeta followed behind his hands dug in his pockets and his nose pointing toward the grounds.

She figured he knew who she was as well. "Your that girl from the science fair." he said finally.

Bulma away from the eyes of her mother halted to a stop. "That's me, I'm surprised you remembered." Vegeta looked appalled.

"How could I?" Bulma could have busted with happiness. "Really?" Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at the shift of her emotions.

"That machinery." he answered. Bulma slumped. "Oh yeah, that."

"That?" he asked his face scrunched as if he had been punched.

"Yeah my sad excuse for a science project I am familiar with it." Bulma stated crushed with the reminder of her failure. Vegeta grabbed hold of her arm.

"I hardly compliment anyone, a female no less, but that thing you made. That thing you take no pride in is something no other nuisance in our school could have ever came close to creating. The fact that you know anything of it's existence is astonishing to say the least." Bulma shrugged.

But her head snapped his way remembering the woman comment he had just lashed her way.

"And what do you mean by a woman no less?" Vegeta scoffed. "If your so smart; you figure it out."

Bulma's lower lip puckered. "Look thanks again for your input but I told you once and I tell you again. That machinery you admire is a thing of the past I am not making it again. All it is, is a way of telling me I am never fit to walk in my grandfather's shoes."

Vegeta didn't know whether to lash out in anger or simply fall over from shock.

"Y-You can't be serious!"

Sighing out of exhaustion and frustration Bulma made a note to herself that getting in an argument ten minutes to eleven was a bad way to end her day before tomorrow. Tomorrow possibly being the best date of her life.

"Look pal, I have no need to argue. I already told you now take your things and go to bed. I have way more important things to worry about than second place science projects."

Bulma then swung his bag to his chest and stormed down the hallway muttering a few inconsiderate things.

Vegeta held the bag to his chests huffing. He'd get her to come around. He just had to.

(With Turles * The Next Day * )

Sitting along the bleachers near the football field, Turles sat alongside his friends feet perched up as he sat watching his boyfriend from a distance but instead made a bunch of unnecessary and rather crude comments toward the girls along side him.

Girls Jeice had made good friends with in time. All except Maron of course.

He just watched at ease with that the world had to offer, what ever drama could be thrown at him. The sun was beating hard even for the man who was sitting beneath the shade of an autumn tree. Poor Jeice sat wiping sweat from his brow as the drill sergeant (Maron) managed to have everyone up and going for three hours straight.

That girl was mystery. Turles though never took time to look into the lives of people who shared no common nature or interest with him. She was just another bitch amongst the many that roamed on the schools turf.

_Women, the devils creature. _The men all patted Turles on the back laughing and exchanging a rude and inappropriate comment. But though half aware of his surroundings Turles managed to narrow all his attention on Jeice.

Which was easily the only person he had any concern for out on the field.

"Ooh Turles look at you." cackled one of the men throwing an arm over his shoulder. "She's a cutie, how come you get to have her all to yourself anyhow?" asked one of the men.

Turles narrowed his eyes, What girl were they referring to exactly?

Turles squinted his eyes and turned them away from Jeice for a moment to the girl beside him.

She was long and slender, she was soft but hard, she looked as if she could rip the horns off and bull and yet dance among a lily pad.

Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a body that just wouldn't quit. Yes for a woman she was indeed a sight for sore and dreary eyes. But she was no Jeice. But the way things were looking it seemed as if she may have to be…

"You'll be sure to make her yours huh?" nudged the man in which his name blurred due to his unimportance to Turles.

Turles shrugged, it wasn't like he couldn't she looked like an easy enough target. 'Looked'

"The big games tomorrow." said the girlfriend of one of Turles' men changing the subject no doubt afraid her boyfriend may get swept in the conversation. "Yeah I know! First game of the season the crowd is going to go nuts!" agreed the boy.

Turles had just remembered that and since Jeice would be performing he'd have to go to support from afar and meet up with him after. It would cut into his sleep time but he supposed it was all worth it.

(With Zarbon)

Tomorrow was his date with the girl in homeroom, what was her name again. He thought to himself. He shrugged. She's quite adorable but I'm sure she will spill some information on that capsule. Since Freiza asked him to.

The last he heard, it was something Vegeta and his family both had been on the search for and this might just be the ticket.

Then soon enough him and Dodoria's suspension would wear down in time. But what he couldn't understand is what would someone as powerful as their school principal want something from a science project.

No matter. He concluded to himself. He had far more important matters to attend to.

Entering the locker room he inhaled a deep aroma of, stupidity. A bunch of sweaty grease monkeys who simply slammed bodies on the field and the biggest of them all, being Mr. Prince himself.

That was his target, if this girl and him had a connection of some sort then he could kill two birds with one stone. But truly he was only killing one.

A deep smirk creased his lips.

"What is so amusing Zarbon?" Dodoria asked him with a grunt as he slid on his football uniform.

"Oh nothing." but it didn't support the answer once he chuckled. Dodoria narrowed his eyebrows or at least where they would be.

"Don't be an idiot! It's just a uniform and I only have to wear it today and tomorrow just until the plan is complete." he explained. Zarbon sneered in a flash. "Don't go blabbing it to the whole world you fat bastard!"

Dodoria scowled, "Just get dressed, we have one last day until we can end Vegeta, for good."

_**Next Chapter will be longer and will contain tons of drama make sure to look out for it XD **_


End file.
